


Hospital Pinning

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "One Sentence fic: 'He was my boyfriend, he just didn't know it yet.' "





	Hospital Pinning

Michael watches the other man quietly from his own corner of the common room. He likes ____, his interest in the other had always been present, even before Loomis had decided to try and use ____ to influence Michael.

It wasn’t ____’s fault. He’s a victim, just like Michael. Someone who can’t leave Smith’s Groove no matter how far he’s come along in his therapy.

And currently he sits, unaware of the watchful eyes of both Michael, and Dr.Loomis, interacting with the newest patient of the ward.

“Michael,” The warning tone of the doctor isn’t enough to actually deter the man’s attention away. Eyes watchful, like a hawk, as he interacts with the new comer, ready to strike if the moment asked for it. “You leave that boy alone. He’s made tremendous progress with his therapy, don’t go ruining things, do you hear me Michael? Michael?”

He’s moving already, taking the empty seat by ____, relishing the warmth of the smile he’s given.

“Oh, hello Michael.”

Michael knows Loomis is watching, unable to interfere as he’s not actually done anything wrong, internally he smirks. ____ is already Michael’s, he may not know it yet, but he will, in time. Once Michael finally gets them both out of this place.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
